L'Histoire de Harry Potter par ses autres personnages
by ChatTeigneG
Summary: L'histoire des 7 livres revisitée chapitre par chapitre et en moins bien. Non, c'est faux. Différemment. Avec d'autres points de vus, par l'intermédiaire d'autres genres... Viens donc lire si tu as envie !
1. Mot de l'autrice

_Bonjour !_

_Cette fanfiction est issue d'un projet particulier que j'ai depuis quelques temps._

_Il s'agit d'une réécriture, chapitre par chapitre, de chaque livre de Harry Potter._

_Chaque chapitre constitueras un OS qui pourra être lu indépendamment des autres._

_C'est un exercice d'écriture, je n'ai pas la prétention de réécrire l'œuvre :) ._

_Mon but est de me laisser inspirer par le chapitre, de le raconter en adoptant le point de vue d'un autre personnage, en changeant la situation d'énonciation, le genre (peut être y aura-t-il quelques poèmes, chansons…). Je ne m'interdis rien pour l'instant._

_Je relis toute la saga pour l'écriture d'une autre fanfiction qui prendra place après Poudlard. J'ai eu envie d'accompagner ma relecture de ce projet d'OS._

_Si ce genre de projet motive d'autres personnes je trouverais génial de lire d'autres réécritures chapitre par chapitre de Harry Potter. N'hésitez pas à vous emparer de l'idée !_

_Bonne lecture !_


	2. Pluie d'étoiles filantes dans le Kent

Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers

Chapitre 1 : Le survivant

Ou

Pluie d'étoiles filantes dans le Kent

/

La nuit était belle et claire. Morgan commençait sa tournée tous les matins à 3h45. Certains auraient détesté un travail qui exige de s'extirper des couvertures alors que le commun des mortels dort encore, mais pas Morgan. A vrai dire, il adorait son métier.

Chaque jour, il distribuait le lait de la ferme de son père aux habitants de sa région du Kent. Morgan était laitier. Le dernier laitier d'Angleterre.

Son père avait une façon très personnelle de gérer sa ferme. Au moment où les industriels passaient des contrats avec tous les producteurs de lait, il avait refusé de suivre la marche du progrès. De nombreux voisins avaient gardé l'habitude de se faire livrer leur bouteille de lait sur le pas de la porte.

Grace à lui, Morgan pouvait assister au plus beau spectacle du monde. Chaque jour, il voyait la nature se réveiller. D'abord, il l'observait endormie sous le regard bienveillant de la lune. Puis une faible lueur apparaissait dans le fond du ciel et gagnait en insistance jusqu'à ce que l'étoile de la terre se mette à briller et à éclairer le Sud de l'Angleterre et la caboche de ce cher Morgan.

Si Morgan s'ébahissait toujours au spectacle de la nature, ses rapports avec ses semblables n'étaient pas au centre de ses préoccupations. Depuis l'enfance, il s'entendait répéter qu'il n'avait pas les pieds sur Terre.

« Toujours dans la lune Morgaga ! » ça c'était sa grande sœur Hélène qui se moquait de lui. Elle avait dû le dire un sacré nombre de fois.

« Il a la tête dans les étoiles notre petit Mo », sa mère, il l'attendrissait quoi qu'il fasse.

« T'as raison mon grand, reste dans les nuages, la réalité est trop dégueulasse pour la regarder en face! », et son père, un esprit pratique à toutes épreuves.

Mais en grandissant, son esprit léger l'avait mené loin des autres. Il n'arrivait pas à communiquer avec les êtres de son espèce.

Un laitier n'avait pas à adresser la parole au client. Au contraire, on attendait de lui qu'il agisse dans l'ombre et que la petite bouteille de lait apparaisse comme par magie au cours de la nuit.

/

La tournée du 1er novembre 1981 commença comme n'importe quelle tournée pour Morgan. Après avoir englouti un rapide petit déjeuné, il démarra la camionnette chevrotante à 3h45 pétantes. Puis il sillonna les petites routes du Kent, allant de maison en maison.

Alors qu'il déposait un cageot entier de lait devant la porte de la famille nombreuse des Flurey, il fut surpris par une clarté inhabituelle. Levant les yeux, Morgan découvrit le premier événement qui marquait le début d'une journée irréelle.

Des traits de lumière étincelaient dans le ciel : il assistait à une pluie d'étoiles filantes. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion d'en voir, mais jamais si tard dans la saison.

Il entrepris d'extirper son polaroid de son sac. Morgan ne se séparait jamais de cet appareil photo qui lui permettait d'immortaliser les plus beaux cadeaux de la nature. Bien souvent, il était déçu. Il prenait ses photos de nuit et la qualité des images n'était pas à la hauteur. Mais cela n'empêchait pas sa mère de s'extasier devant chacun de ses clichés.

Le jeune homme repris sa tournée les yeux encore remplis d'étoiles.

Il roulait sur une petite route déserte lorsqu'il percuta un volatile imprudent. Il freina brusquement et sorti de l'habitacle. Une chouette gisait sur le bas-côté. Il s'approcha doucement pour voir si elle respirait encore. Elle tenait dans son bec un papier recouvert d'une écriture fine. Il entrepris de le lui retirer pour faciliter sa respiration. Mais la chouette ouvrit brusquement ses deux grands yeux, lui jeta un hululement courroucé et s'envola à tire-d'ailes.

Il la pris en photo mais elle n'était déjà plus qu'un point noir dans le ciel.

Il devait être prudent : la nuit, les animaux, attirés par les phares du véhicule, avaient une fâcheuse tendance à se jeter sous ses roues.

La fréquentation du ciel par des chouettes et des hiboux fût anormalement élevée cette nuit là et se poursuivit jusqu'au milieu de la matinée.

/

Quand Morgan rentra de sa tournée, il partagea ses découvertes avec sa mère.

« Je vais à Canterbury, les gars du Oldey's auront peut être entendu parler de quelque chose. »

« Oh non pas le Oldey's mon chéri, ces gens là ne sont pas fréquentables. »

« Ce sont des amis maman. »

/

Sa nuit mouvementée lui avait donné envie d'aller à la grande ville. Après avoir dévoré la route au volant de sa camionnette, Morgan arriva à Canterbury. Il aimait cette ville pour son histoire : sa cathédrale et ses vestiges l'auréolaient d'une aura de mystère qui stimulait son imagination.

Il avait ses habitudes dans un pub miteux où l'alcool avait émoussé le QI moyen. Il poussa la porte de l'Oldey's.

« Ah tiens, salut le gringalet ! » le salua le gérant du pub, « tu prendras bien une Ale ou deux ! »

La bière du pub n'était pas la meilleure et Morgan soupçonnait le gérant du pub de la couper avec de l'eau mais qu'importe ! Il pourrait discuter de ses impressions nocturnes ici.

Il relata l'épisode de la pluie d'étoiles filantes et des hiboux.

« Le jeunot se fait encore des idées ! » Des rires gras accompagnèrent cette remarque du vieux Barry qui avait à peine 40 ans mais qu'on surnommait le vieux Barry depuis sa naissance ou presque.

« Ouais alors c'est quoi cette fois, dis nous, des fées, des loup-garous, le yéti ? » s'esclaffa son voisin.

« Plaisante pas avec ça, le yéti c'est pas des conneries » intervint un client depuis le coin du bar.

« Mais la chouette livrait un courrier, il y avait une adresse sur l'enveloppe qu'elle portait dans son bec. », tenta Morgan.

« J'ai toujours dit que c'était mauvais de travailler de nuit, ça lui renverse les idées au gamin, à moins que ce soit ta pisse dégueulasse qui le fait disjoncter. »

« Laisse mon Ale tranquille, y'a que d'la qualité ici ! », s'énerva le patron.

« Elle fait gerber la moitié des clients ta bière. »

La débat sur la qualité de l'Ale du patron engagée, il n'y avait plus de retour possible pour Morgan.

Il pouvait parfois leur raconter ses découvertes. Les hommes semblaient fascinés par ses contes fantastiques et étaient pendus à ses lèvres. Morgan ne remarquait pas leurs moqueries. Il était persuadé qu'ils aimaient ses histoires et qu'ils le croyaient un peu. Mais la qualité de l'écoute était maigre. Sa mère avait raison, l'Oldey's n'était pas à la hauteur de la magie de sa nuit.

/

L'air frais de l'extérieur lui fit du bien. Il décida de déambuler dans la ville pour laisser libre cours à ses rêveries. Il revoyait la pluie d'étoiles filantes et les vols des hiboux. Sa nuit l'avait enchanté. Il aurait tellement aimé que la magie existe et pouvoir voler au-dessus des nuages.

Ses pas le menèrent près d'un des nombreux canaux de la ville. Il se pencha au-dessus de l'eau pour contempler son reflet. Qui était-il vraiment ? Un pauvre garçon perdu qui refusait d'accepter la morne réalité ou un adulte lucide qui voyait le monde tel qu'il était ?

Un visage remplaça son reflet dans l'eau. Une jeune femme remontait des profondeurs. Visiblement, elle avait eu envie de se baigner. Drôle d'endroit et curieux choix en ce début de mois de novembre. Elle mangeait un sorbet citron, dévoilant ses dents pointues.

Morgan eut un mouvement de recul. Comment la glace restait-elle entière sous l'eau ? Et qu'était-il en train d'observer ?

Une douce mélodie résonna à ses oreilles, l'attirant à nouveau vers l'eau. Elle avait une queue de poisson. Et elle chantait. Morgan n'osait pas formuler l'évidence qui s'imposait à son esprit. C'était une sirène et elle était magnifique.

« Bonjour, comment vous appelez... »

Il senti le poids d'un regard peser sur lui. Il releva les yeux. Une jeune femme se tenait immobile de l'autre côté du canal. Elle portait un chapeau pointu et une cape. Se voyant découverte, elle fit volte-face et parti en courant.

Morgan resta interdit. Il était penché à quelques centimètres de l'eau. Il se redressa. La créature sous-marine avait disparu quand la jeune femme ressemblant à une sorcière avait attiré son attention.

/

Il prit un cliché de l'eau trouble et se lança à la poursuite de la jeune femme au chapeau, courant à en perdre haleine. Il pris tous les raccourcis possibles, les ponts et les rues de traverses connus des seuls habitués, mais elle l'avait semé.

Il se retrouva au pied de l'imposante cathédrale de Canterbury.

Sans être un fervent catholique, Morgan aimait bien se trouver près d'églises. Les lieux de culte l'apaisaient. Il pénétra dans l'édifice, espérant retrouver la paix intérieure.

Mais ses découvertes successives l'obsédaient.

Il faisait le tour de la promenade quand de vifs chuchotements se firent entendre depuis la nef. Morgan s'arrêta derrière un pilier, sa curiosité le poussant à l'indiscrétion. Il aperçu deux hommes plongés dans leur conversation.

« Même si tu ne leur dis pas la vérité, il faut leur expliquer que ce jour est un jour de félicité. »

« Je ne vais pas aller raconter tes sornettes à tous les paroissiens. Le 1er novembre, annoncer une fête générale de l'humanité, tu as perdu la tête ! »

Morgan n'en aurait pas mis sa main à couper, mais l'accoutrement du deuxième homme semblait le désigner comme l'archevêque de Canterbury lui-même.

« C'est la fin des heures sombres dans notre monde, alors dans le tiens aussi. »

« Écoute, je t'aime et te respecte car tu es mon frère, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais raconter tes histoires de sorciers à des gens respectables. On se reverra à Noël mon frère, comme chaque année. »

« Je ne peux pas te laisser passer à côté de ça, pas cette fois. Papa et maman auraient... »

« Papa et maman ne sont plus là depuis longtemps, je n'annoncerais pas la mort de ton Je-Ne-Sais-Qui-Dont-Le-Nom-Est-Imprononçable ni l'espoir incarné par ce Garry ! »

« Ce n'est pas Garry mais… »

Les deux vieillards se rapprochaient de la cachette de Morgan. Celui-ci pressa le pas et ressorti de la cathédrale.

/

Il existait bien un autre monde. Le frère de l'archevêque l'avait dit. Et il avait parlé de sorciers… De sorciers !

Mais personne ne le croirait. Comme toujours, Morgan passerait pour le fou. Il était temps pour lui de retrouver sa camionnette et ses bouteilles de lait. La tranquillité, la solitude, c'était tout ce qu'il connaissait et c'était parfait ainsi.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne prit pas garde au trajet qu'il empruntait. Il se retrouva sur la High Street, la rue bondée de touristes et de gens habillés de manière excentrique. Des vêtements excentriques ? Mais oui, de nombreuses personnes étaient vêtues comme la jeune femme qu'il avait aperçue de l'autre côté du canal.

Ils mangeaient des glaces, sautillaient, s'embrassaient et serraient qui passait dans leurs bras. Certains avaient des balais à la main et les déposaient le long des murs avant d'entrer dans les nombreux bars de la rue. L'excitation semblait être à son comble.

Morgan décida qu'il devait les aborder, les interroger. Après tout, que risquait-il ?

« Beaucoup trop pour que ça en vaille la peine ! » Répondit une petite voix dans sa tête.

« Allez rentre chez toi et fais toi oublier des sorciers, d'ailleurs, oublie les toi aussi, retourne livrer du lait, c'est tout ce que tu sais faire ! »

Il se secoua et fit taire les voix nasillardes qui résonnaient en lui. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'avança vers un groupe de gens vêtus de cape. Il riaient, que pouvaient lui faire des gens heureux ?

D'un pas déterminé, il s'approcha d'eux, encore un peu, très près, fit un pas sur le côté, les dépassa, et entra dans le bar ouvert juste derrière eux. Mince, il n'avait pas eu assez de courage. Mais le bar était rempli de gens de la même sorte, il lui suffisait de s'accouder au comptoir d'un air décontracté et d'engager la conversation avec eux, un jeu d'enfants !

Il se dirigea vers le bar pour commander un verre et aperçu la femme au chapeau qu'il avait perdue dans les rues de Canterbury. Elle l'avait vu ! Elle allait alerter ses comparses ou bien fuir à nouveau, tout espoir était perdu !

/

Il décida de prendre les devants, de lui parler pour éteindre ses soupçons ! Et de poursuivre son enquête par la même occasion.

« Sympa, le chapeau ! Ça te dérange si je le prend en photo, j'aime bien les styles atypiques » Sans doute l'approche la plus catastrophique de toutes l'histoire des approches, mais il voulait garder des preuves.

« Oui bien sûr, je l'ai mis pour célébrer cette journée si spéciale »

Il fallait qu'elle lui en dise plus.

« Pour moi aussi la journée a été incroyable, mais est-ce qu'elle ne l'a pas été pour tout le monde ? »

Avec des banalités pareilles, sûr qu'il n'allait pas la faire tomber sous son charme. Mais son objectif était de lui soutirer des informations, même si son sourire mystérieux n'était pas sans déplaire à Morgan.

Soudain le sourire de la jeune femme s'effaça. Avait-elle lu dans ses pensées ? Oh non, il allait se faire tuer. Elle appartenait sûrement à une bande de trafiquants qui avaient mis de la drogue dans son lait ce matin pour en tester les nouveaux effets et elle devait le supprimer pour effacer toutes les preuves. Ou peut être qu'elle allait seulement lui effacer la mémoire, oui, comme les Men in black avec un tout petit rayon laser de rien du tout, il la laisserait faire, il ne voulait pas mourir !

« Avec qui parliez-vous tout à l'heure au bord de l'eau ? » l'interrogea-t-elle.

Mentir, gagner du temps, sauver sa peau, voilà tout ce qui importait désormais.

« Oh, vous savez, je suis un petit peu fantasque moi, on me l'a toujours dit. Je parlais avec les poissons, je sais qu'ils ne peuvent pas me comprendre, j'aime juste communiquer avec la nature. »

La jeune femme plissa les yeux, elle semblait réfléchir sur la conduite à adopter.

« Écoutez, je ne cherche pas d'ennuis et vous pourrez m'effacer la mémoire après notre entretien si vous voulez, mais j'ai envie de savoir. »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? Son discours n'avait plus de sens. Elle inversait les rôles ! Elle était censée avoir les informations, pas lui, Morgan, pauvre petit laitier innocent du Sud du Kent.

Elle commanda deux bières et les fit s'installer à une table au fond du bar.

/

« Bien, je passe aux aveux : j'ai mis ce chapeau pour vous infiltrer, vous les sorciers. Vous n'avez pas été très discrets aujourd'hui. Entre les arbres dansants, les hiboux,les balais dans la rue... J'ai même aperçu des sortes de gobelins jouer au poker au casino. Alors maintenant à vous ? Qui êtes vous et pourquoi vous manifestez vous aujourd'hui ? »

Morgan resta sans voix. Enfin quelqu'un qui voyait le monde tel qu'il était. Non : qui voyait le monde tel qu'il le voyait. Mais elle s'était trompée de personne, il ne faisait pas partie de ceux qui savaient, de ces « sorciers ».

Ses capacités d'expression ayant été réduites à néant par la découverte de l'existence d'une âme voisine à la sienne, il prit le parti de montrer les photos obtenues grâce à son polaroid. Commentant ses preuves, la parole lui revint.

« Ça c'était cette nuit. Je suis laitier et je travaille très tôt, j'ai vu une pluie d'étoiles filantes incroyable. Je lève souvent la tête pour profiter du spectacle du ciel illuminé, mais je n'avais encore rien vu d'aussi beau. Bien sûr on ne voit rien sur l'image, il fallait y être pour comprendre la magie qui planait dans l'air, moi, seul sous le spectacle de la nature. »

« Je crois que je comprends », murmura-t-elle, les yeux brillants

/

Pendant tout le reste de la soirée, il commenta ses découvertes. La jeune femme partageait les siennes, tout aussi extraordinaires. Le bar était bien moins rempli à présent.

« Et voici la dernière image. », fit-il en arrivant à la photo qu'il avait prise de la jeune femme en entrant dans le bar, « De loin le plus beau mystère de la soirée » osa-t-il, enhardi par l'alcool.

Il releva les yeux de l'image vers le modèle. Elle le fixait et il sentait qu'elle allait l'embrasser. Alors, voulant dissiper tout malentendu il bafouilla : « Je ne suis pas un sorcier ».

« Je sais. Mais la magie existe. Je le sais maintenant et toi aussi. »

Alors elle l'embrassa. C'était un peu cliché mais qu'importe ! L'écrivaine enhardie aurait bien ajouté que le groupe dans un coin du pub entonnait une fameuse chanson de Queen. Mais _Kind of magic_ n'était pas encore sortie en 1981. Et ç'aurait été bien trop cliché.

« Comment s'appelle mon non-sorcier ? ».

Morgan déglutit : « Je m'appelle Morgan Crivey. »

Ils ne savaient pas que leur rencontre leur apporterait, onze ans plus tard, la preuve de ce qu'ils avaient découvert ensemble.

/

_Voilà pour le premier chapitre. Ce ne sera pas toujours aussi éloigné de l'histoire d'origine._

_J'espère que tout est clair au final ! Est-ce que vous avez compris qui est ce cher Morgan ?_

_N'hésitez pas à me faire des retours sur ce qui est positif comme négatif, mon but est de progresser et partager des fictions agréables à lire :)_


	3. Sortie de scène

Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers

Chapitre 2 : Une vitre disparaît

ou

Sortie de scène

\\\\\

\\\\\\\

« Approchez, approchez ! N'hésitez pas. Tenez jeune homme, il reste une place au premier rang. Oui, je perçois votre impatience. Ne vous inquiétez pas, le spectacle commence. »

Je me glisse sur scène. Ma scénographie a été conçue par des experts. L'éclairage réduit au minimum confère à ma prestation le mystère qui convient. Pas de projecteurs superflus. La fraîcheur de la salle convient aux acteurs comme aux spectateurs.

Je sais que je plais. Il ne convient pas de dire ce genre de choses. Mais je donne du miens. Je suis le plus actif des performeurs de la salle. Mon corps souple et ses contorsions attirent le chaland.

\\\\\

Le temps d'une pause, j'aime observer le public. La foule est particulièrement dense aujourd'hui. Un enfant assez imposant se tient au premier rang. Il tente de me stimuler par des applaudissements stridents. Au début de ma carrière, un tel désagrément m'aurait déstabilisé et j'aurais abrégé ma démonstration. Mais l'expérience est un atout majeur dans le métier. Je le fixe pour manifester mon mécontentement, puis je poursuis comme si de rien n'était.

Je suis un professionnel.

\\\\\

Il n'en va pas de même pour tous les artistes. Certains n'aiment pas être en vitrine et ne s'accommodent jamais de leur condition.

Mon meilleur ami n'a jamais accepté le métier pour lequel il était né. En signe de protestation, il dort sous les yeux des spectateurs. Ce n'est pas très efficace. Mais c'est reposant.

\\\\\

Tadaa ! La figure finale. Call me the king of Ophidiens !

Quand je termine mon spectacle, ma scène se transforme.

Sans le lustre des regards admiratifs, mon théâtre devient une cage. J'aimerais aller discuter avec mon public, qu'ils me remercient, que je leur dise que mon succès n'est dû qu'à eux, qu'ils me demandent un autographe, que j'accepte gracieusement, que je tire la langue sur quelques selfies…

Mais une grande vitre transparente me sépare de mes fans.

\\\\\

Ces pauses nécessaires sont bien trop souvent le prétexte à des divagations déprimées. Pour me changer les idées, je vais me réhydrater entre deux prestations. Je jette aussi des coup d'œil à mes collègues de scène. Particulièrement vers mon meilleur ami, Carl.

On se connaît depuis toujours. On était dans le même box à la ménagerie. On faisait des projets de folie quand on était petits. Carl avait une imagination incroyable. J'aimais bien l'entendre parler du Brésil. Il disait que quand on serait plus grands on s'échapperait et on retrouverait le pays de nos parents.

Et puis on est devenus plus grands. Surtout Carl. Il prenait trop de place. Ils l'ont mis dans un box séparé. Maintenant Carl dort beaucoup. Je ne sais pas s'il rêve autant.

\\\\\

Mais Carl ne dort pas au moment où je le regarde. Il s'est dressé sur le bout de sa queue et il parle avec un humain. La légende était donc vraie.

\\\\\

Une fois avec Carl, à la ménagerie, nous avions parlé avec des serpents un peu plus âgés que nous. Ils nous avaient raconté des histoires effrayantes. Il paraît que c'étaient des contes des ancêtres transmis de génération en génération. L'un d'eux m'avais particulièrement marqué.

C'était l'histoire d'un humain exceptionnel qui nous comprenait et qui pouvait nous parler. Un humain qui parlait fourchelang. Cet être extraordinaire était l'ami des serpents, mais il ne se contentait pas de discuter avec nous. Sa voix était si douce qu'il arrivait à tout nous faire faire. Les serpents devenaient ses esclaves et répondaient à ses moindres désirs.

A ce stade de l'histoire, j'avais voulu partir, ne pas en entendre plus, mais Carl était fasciné. Les jeunes serpents avaient poursuivi, et la suite du récit était encore plus sombre.

Cet humain était le père de notre roi. Il avait volé un œuf de poule, l'avait donné à couver à un crapaud et de cet œuf était sorti le plus grand serpent qui ait jamais existé. Il était fort, immense, et on lui prédisait une vie éternelle. Nous l'avions proclamé notre roi.

Au départ, son règne avait été fantastique. Mais il restait sous l'influence de l'humain qui l'avait créé. L'âme de cet humain était sombre. Il le força à tuer certains de ses plus proches amis. Là les versions différaient. Certains affirmaient que notre roi avait voulu se rebeller et que l'humain l'avait enfermé. D'autres pensaient que le grand serpent avait accepté de partir dans le château de l'humain pour ne plus jamais en sortir.

« Ce qui est sûr, c'est que notre roi vit toujours » Avaient conclu nos conteurs.

\\\\\

Pendant longtemps, ce récit a hanté mes nuits. Je savais que c'étaient des contes, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trembler. J'avais tantôt peur de notre roi, tantôt de l'humain qui parlait fourchelang.

Carl croyait que c'était vrai. Il avait toujours confondu rêve et réalité. Mais lui n'avait pas peur.

\\\\\

L'humain de la légende ne peut pas être ce petit garçon mal coiffé qui se tient devant la vitre de mon ami.

\\\\\

\\\\\\\\\

Aujourd'hui je ne fais pas de spectacle. Mon ami est sorti de scène. Et quel final ! Si je n'étais pas aussi triste de son départ je serais presque jaloux. Il avait gardé ses talents d'acteur bien cachés.

Aujourd'hui je dors en rêvant au voyage de Carl vers le Brésil. Je vois une forêt immense. Des pluies diluviennes. Des oiseaux volant d'arbre en arbre. Le claquement de leurs becs. Je vois des enfants qui tapent à ma vitre.

Je laisse mes pensées s'échapper. J'entends le sifflement d'autres serpents. Nous dansons dans les hautes herbes. Sans public.

Tout est pour le mieux. Carl rêvait d'évasion, mais moi j'aime la scène. Qu'il voyage ! Je vais continuer d'attirer les regards. Je suis né pour ça. Je suis le meilleur.

\\\\\

« Approchez, approchez ! N'hésitez pas. Collez vous à la vitre. Tenez vieille peau, il reste une place au premier rang. Oui, je perçois votre énervement. Ne vous bousculez pas, le spectacle commence éternellement. »

Je glisse sur scène. Ma scénographie a été conçue par des soigneurs. Il fait froid et sombre.

Je sais que je plais. Je suis un serpent actif. Mon corps souple et ses contorsions attirent le client.

« Roger » « Oh, Roger ! » « Je savais que le grand artiste déprimerait sans moi ! »

Pour la première fois de ma carrière, je m'arrête en plein numéro. Carl est là. Mais c'est impossible. Il est au Brésil avec ses nouveaux amis les animaux sauvages.

« Bon dépêche toi, ils vont me repérer et je t'en voudrais un peu de me faire reprendre à cause de toi ! »

« Mais comment tu es entré ? »

« Par la tuyauterie. Et d'ailleurs c'est par là qu'on repars, viens ! »

\\\\\

Apparemment le grand Carl ne voulait pas partir sans moi au Brésil. Il est revenu me chercher. Il a pris le risque d'être enfermé à tout jamais rien que pour moi. Un véritable risque car j'ai mis du temps à le suivre. Je le confesse, j'avais peur de l'extérieur. Je ne suis pas le plus aventurier de nous deux.

Nous sommes arrivés au Brésil. Oh ça n'a pas été simple. Nous avons dû surmonter de nombreux obstacles. Nous avons découvert le monde avant de nous fixer. Mais nous n'avons pas fait que d'en rêver. Nous sommes arrivés en sifflotant _Brazil_.

\\\\\

\\\\\\\

_Et voilà pour le deuxième chapitre ! Un personnage encore assez éloigné de la saga, mais cette fois on aperçoit Harry :)_

_Les deux personnages de la légende sont eux au coeur de l'histoire des sorciers. Avez-vous deviné de qui il s'agit ?_

_Si vous lisez ceci c'est que vous êtes arrivés jusqu'au bout, alors un grand merci pour votre lecture :)_


	4. Les lettres du directeur

Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers

Chapitre 3 : Les lettres de nulle part

Ou

Les lettres du directeur

\

\\\\\

Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau, tel le directeur d'école qu'il était. Il remplissait rarement ses fonctions de manière si orthodoxe, mais la tâche qu'il accomplissait était de la première importance. Il s'assurait que les lettres envoyées aux élèves pour la rentrée arriveraient bien à leur destinataire. Chaque jeune sorcier devait recevoir l'éducation qu'il méritait.

Ainsi, délaissant ses mystérieux objets d'or et d'argent, il lançait avec application des _recommandum_ personnalisés sur chaque courrier.

\

Quelques heures plus tard, le vieil homme se servait un thé quand la réponse des _recommandum_ lui parvint.

« 26 _recommandum_ en attente », lança une voix grésillante émanant de sa baguette.

Il avait beau être un des sorciers les plus puissants de sa génération, il n'avait jamais réussi à modifier ce sort pour lui donner un peu de fantaisie.

Dumbledore agita sa baguette et murmura :

« Boîte de _receptium _»

« Vous avez demandé la lecture de vos _recommandum_, pour confirmer agitez la baguette vers l'ouest, pour refuser... »

Cette voix haute perchée était insupportable. Mais ses façons protocolaires amusaient le vieil homme.

Quelques choix magiques plus tard, Dumbledore appris une nouvelle qui ne le surpris pas :

«_ R__ecommandum_ en échec pour M. Harry Potter. »

Il s'y était attendu. Il aurait presque été déçu que tout se déroule bien. Un simple renvoi ne réglerait pas le problème, mais il se devait de laisser une chance aux Dursley.

Pour leur rappeler qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix, il nota le léger changement d'adresse de Harry.

_Mr H. Potter, dans la plus petite chambre du 4, Privet Drive._

Parfait, il pouvait l'envoyer.

Cette précision signifiait : je sais ce que vous faites, nous vous surveillons. Il connaissait le traitement que les Dursley avaient infligé à Harry durant toute son enfance.

Mais c'était un mal nécessaire.

\

Le lendemain, le professeur McGonagall déboula dans le bureau du directeur telle une furie.

« J'ai entendu dire que Harry n'avait toujours pas reçu sa lettre. »

De nombreuses mèches s'échappaient de son chignon et son regard furieux semblait lancer des éclairs. Minerva McGonagall avait réduit des élèves au silence avec beaucoup moins que cela. Mais Dumbledore lui sourit comme si elle venait de l'inviter à manger des crackers faits maison.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur, je vais prendre des dispositions plus... »

« Vous vous rendez compte que cet enfant a eu une enfance désastreuse. Je doute qu'il nous revienne en aussi bon état que lorsque nous l'avons laissé aux mains de ces gens. S'il est stable mentalement...»

« Minerva », tenta d'apaiser Dumbledore.

Le professeur sembla entendre le directeur pour la première fois.

« Excusez-moi, mais pourquoi n'allez vous pas vous-même voir les Dursley pour leur expliquer qu'ils doivent envoyer cet enfant à Poudlard ? »

« Il n'est pas le premier élève issu d'une famille moldue qui nécessite plusieurs envois de lettre. Pas de traitement de faveur, je ne pense pas avoir à vous en convaincre. »

Le professeur McGonagall n'était pas totalement satisfaite de son entrevue avec le directeur de l'école, mais elle était tout de même rassurée. Le professeur Dumbledore savait bien ce qu'il faisait.

\

Une lueur d'amusement brillait derrière les lunettes en demi-lune du professeur Dumbledore. Il avait rarement vu le professeur McGonagall dans un tel état d'énervement. Il allait faire en sorte que Harry reçoive sa lettre. Mais pour cela, il avait besoin de conseils. De conseils d'un expert.

Il attendit que le soleil se couche pour contacter celui qui pourrait l'aider. Les couloirs du château déjà vides les mois d'été l'étaient encore plus au milieu de la nuit. Il décida de déambuler au hasard dans l'école, il finirait bien par tomber sur lui.

Dumbledore marchait depuis trois heures sans montrer de marque d'impatience. Il gardait confiance et cette petite randonnée improvisée ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal après la boîte de sucrerie qu'il avait mangée en dessert.

Au bout d'un temps indéterminé, il entendit le refrain d'une chanson obscène résonner depuis une salle de classe vide. Il semblait avoir trouvé le conseiller qu'il s'était choisi. L'esprit frappeur gravait des insultes sur les pupitres en chantonnant.

« Je ne t'es jamait autans aimer... Oh à jamais je te f... »

« Charmante chanson »

Peeves se retourna et découvrit le professeur Dumbledore.

« N'est-ce pas ! Vous la connaissez professeur ? Vous voulez que je vous chante la suite ? »

« J'aurais eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écouter, mais je te cherchais justement Peeves. J'ai un travail pour toi. »

Au mot de travail, l'esprit frappeur fit un rot tonitruant. Le directeur poursuivit imperturbablement :

« Je pense qu'il pourrait t'intéresser. »

Dumbledore lui expliqua son idée. Peeves cessa de grincer des dents – littéralement, non parce que ça pourrait être une expression, mais là il faisait du bruit avec sa mâchoire exprès et puis il a arrêté, non mais qu'on soit bien clairs – assez vite. Il – non pour être tout à fait honnête j'ai joué sur les deux sens, il s'agit d'un léger jeux de mots, c'est bon, vous pouvez continuer l'histoire, je ne m'interrompt plus – semblait intéressé par la proposition du directeur.

« Tous les moyens sont bons ? »

« Sans mettre personne en danger bien sûr. »

« Évidemment monsieur le directeur. », répondit Peeves d'un ton obséquieux.

« Je te remercie Peeves. »

Il était important que Harry reçoive sa lettre. Mais rien n'empêchait de s'amuser par la même occasion.

\

Peeves commença doucement en introduisant une lettre à travers un vasistas dans les toilettes des Dursley. Le lendemain, il augmenta la quantité de lettres envoyées. Un tour de passe-passe élémentaire lui permis de les dissimuler à l'intérieur de deux douzaines d'œufs.

Le troisième jour, face à ses échec répétés, l'esprit décida de frapper un grand coup. Il fabriqua un colis explosif dont lui seul et les frères Weasley avaient le secret. Il doubla aussi le nombre de lettres. Cette fois le morveux allait pouvoir lire son courrier.

Peeves péta plusieurs fois d'excitation à l'idée de la frayeur qu'il allait causer aux moldus.

\

Mais la manœuvre du maître des farces et attrapes avait échouée. Le colis avait explosé en plein salon des Dursley sans que Harry Potter ne parvienne à attraper une seule lettre. Dumbledore écoutait Peeves faire son récit.

« Elles volaient tout autour de lui, il faut croire que ce garçon n'est pas très doué. » « Il lui suffisait d'en attraper une. » « Un très mauvais attrapeur si vous voulez mon avis. »

Dumbledore s'éloigna tandis que Peeves entonnait une chanson de sa composition sur Harry Rateur, le plus grand cauchemar des facteurs. Il retourna dans son bureau qui n'était pas vide. Le professeur McGonagall l'y attendait de pied ferme.

« Excusez-moi professeur, mais je suis surprise que vous ayez confié une tâche d'une telle importance à Peeves. Ce colis explosif aurait pu blesser les moldus .»

« Vous avez raison, j'ai peut être commis une erreur. L'âge n'est pas toujours gage de sagesse. »

\

Le professeur Dumbledore décida d'envoyer une centaine de lettres à l'hôtel où s'étaient réfugiés les Dursley. Il pensait que le nombre croissant de lettres et leur capacité à les suivre à la trace persuaderaient la famille de la vanité de leur résistance. Mais le stratagème ne porta pas ses fruits. Le professeur de métamorphose revint à la charge.

« Faut-il que j'aille moi-même voir ce pauvre garçon et que je l'arrache à sa famille ? »

« Ce ne sera pas la peine, je vais envoyer Hagrid. Mais je vous remercie de votre dévouement », répondit Dumbledore. Il fallait régler cette affaire à présent. Il ferait plaisir à Hagrid en lui confiant cette mission. Et l'image de Vernon Dursley faisant face au géant lui donnait irrésistiblement envie de sourire.

« Vous semblez presque prendre plaisir à effrayer ces moldus »

Dumbledore ne releva pas la remarque de la directrice de Gryffondor. Elle avait sans doute vu juste. Revenait-il à ses jeunes démons ? Le regard pétillant de Dumbledore s'obscurcit. Non, il n'y avait pas de mal à se faire plaisir,

« Pour le plus grand bien. », murmura-t-il.

\

\\\\\

_Les lettres que recevait Harry avaient bien un expéditeur ! Un Dumbledore que vous avez trouvé plutôt farceur ou inquiétant ?_

_Je vous remercie pour votre lecture :) _


End file.
